


Compliation of Fics For ThorBruce Week (2018)

by heavenlygold



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, First Time, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Descriptive Sex, Post-Canon, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlygold/pseuds/heavenlygold
Summary: Fics that I wrote for ThorBruce week! All of them are written according to the themes and all are angsty and super short oof





	1. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thor was like a supernova star, full of unstable energy and emotions,"

  
  
Bruce was tired - scratch that, Bruce was fucking exhausted. Every day seemed to drag on, each of his experiments failing, again and again.  
  
It didn't help that a god had decided to wander into his life. Thor was something else, not a literal sense - he was... something different. Bruce honestly had no ways to descibe Thor even with his 7 PhD's in hand.   
  
Thor was a supernova star full of unstable energy and emotions, so bright and awesome in ways Bruce would never understand. God - Bruce felt like a young teenager again whenever he thought of him; a rush of emotions tumbling out of him, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering nervously whenever Thor put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Banner?" A voice boomed out as Bruce sipped the sour dregs of his coffee. "May I come in?"  
  
Bruce groaned internally, unsure whether to cry in relief or annoyance. Thor would randomly show up to his apartment whenever he wanted to. The action was greatly relished by Bruce but being head over heels for Thor didn't paticularly help in any way.  
  
"Hello Bruce," Thor said as he sat down on Bruce's unmade bed, his face visibly softening when he made eye-contact. "You look tired,"  
  
Bruce nodded before yawning, Thor coming in was almost a wake up call. Bruce could feel the exhaustion rolling over him in waves. The beginning of a headache blooming behind his eyes.  
  
Thor stood up and put his hand on Bruce's shoulder - God - Bruce was so fucked. "You should get more sleep,"   
  
"I- I know," Bruce sighed dejectedly as he staggered off his chair, watching as his world tilted slightly. Feeling Thor's arms hold him up, Bruce could feel his face burning. "But I always have so much to do..."  
  
Thor lightly guided Bruce to his bed, kneeling in front of him as Bruce sat down on the edge. Thor gingerly undid Bruce's tennis shoes, his knuckles occasionally brushing the skin between Bruce's sock and pant leg. He pulled the tennis shoes off along with Bruce's mismatched socks.  
  
"I like your socks," Thor said in a gruff voice, the corner of his lips quirking up slightly at the colourful stripes. Those lips that Bruce had dreamt of kissing - he was so close yet so far. "I also like your messy hair,"  
  
Bruce swallowed, his nerves bundled inside of him like a nest of snakes.  
  
"I like your eyes," Thor continued, his voice unsteady but still firm. "But most importantly I like you,"  
  
The silence was thick enough to cut with a butter knife. For what felt like ages Bruce stared into Thor's eyes feeling like an idiot. "You are the best friend I could ever ask for,"  
  
Bruce blinked a couple times - God - he was such an idiot, Thor wasn't in love with him, was that not obvious? All the subtle flirtations for nothing, every fibre inside of Bruce was screaming for him to push Thor away but he just couldn't make himself do it.  
  
"Um- uh, you- I," Bruce stuttered, his face felt like it was on fire. He wanted to curl up in a ball and die in shame, the butterflies in his stomach instantly disappearing replaced with a heavy feeling of self-doubt.  
  
Thor cupped Bruce's neck, his thumbs brushing the corners of Bruce's lips. Bruce almost leant into the touch before rememberinf what Thor had said before. Whatever he was doing was merely platonic - right?  
  
"Thor? What are you-"   
  
Thor didn't answer, instead he leant foward and kissed Bruce softly, a kiss so light it felt like a whisper upon his lips. Bruce felt himself jump against the sudden contact. He didn't know what to do or what to say - he felt as if his brain had frozen. As if time had just stopped.  
  
"Bruce I-" Thor began as he leant back. Bruce decided it was time to actually do something worthwhile with his life and mustered all the courage from inside of him to grab Thor by the jaw to pull them into another kiss. This time the kiss wasn't a small peck, it was a mix of lips, tongue and teeth, lighting a fire in Bruce's stomach.  
  
Thor leaned in closer, drifting his hands down to Bruce's thighs before drifting his hands upwards to unbutton Bruce's shirt. Bruce bit down slowly on Thor's bottom lip and Thor let out a soft throaty moan that made both of them freeze.  
  
"Wait-" Bruce said, holding Thor's wrists and looking into his eyes. The feeling inside of  
"Are- Are we going to do this?"   
  
Thor considered for a moment, his lips red and shiny. "I've wanted to do this for some time now but if it's not what you want - you - I - I'd understand,"  
  
Bruce closed his eyes for a moment, he didn't know what to say, Bruce never really had a way with words, he was never able to spin tales or tell endless facts. Bruce could only write down what he felt and even then sometimes he felt that he could never fully describe what he wanted. But in that moment Bruce knew exactly what he wanted.  
  
"Let's do this,"  
  
  
  



	2. Height Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thor was never letting go, not then, not ever,"

 

Thor liked to appreciate the little things in life, the small things that brought little sparks of happiness into his life.

_Thor's List of Little Things That Bring Happiness:_

_1\. Baths_

_2\. Tea_

_3\. Friends (the television show)_

_~~4\. Mr. Bruce Banner.~~_

Bruce had smiled to himself when he found the list. It was on the back of a receipt for a slice of chocolate cake, written in Thor's awkward scrawl. The receipt had been scrunched into a ball and left on the floor of Thor's bedroom. When Bruce uncrumpled it, it made him feel happy and maybe capable if loving someone again?

Thor didn't expect Bruce to kiss him one day just before a mission. It was just a quick brush of lips upon lips, a gesture of love that Thor had never quite experienced before. Previously Thor had only really been used to platonic shows of love. 

Thor didn't mention it afterwards, neither did Bruce after they had sex - they just avoided it and Thor assumed it was a "no-strings-attatched" sort of relationship. Thor didn't mind that but he wanted to have more than that with Bruce. He wanted to hold him tight, be there for him through thick and thin. To wrap his wounds and kiss him 'til midnight.

Bruce wasn't sure why he kissed Thor that day. They were both old enough to be able to sit down and have a proper adult conversation about it yet they skirted around the topic, never saying anything about it, even when they were between the sheets.

They spent their time giving each other long glances or fleeting touches but never acted upon it - Thor just expected that they never would. But sometimes the best things are unexpected.

Thor liked waking up early in the morning, watching the sun rise as he sipped a mug of green tea. According to Tony he was the only person in the world who actually drank green tea for the flavour.

Thor liked holding Bruce close to him, Bruce's head tucked under his chin - moments like those made Thor feel like he could actually protect somebody. Thor had lost so many people and he wasn't ready to let go yet, not with their legs tangled together and Bruce kissing sleepy kisses on his neck. 

Thor was never letting go, not then, not ever.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you,"

Thor woke up with the sun shining in his eyes, the slats from the blinds casting stripes of light across the room. Bruce's steady breath was fanning his chest, his face hidden away in the crook of Thor's neck.  
  
Thor didn't feel like getting up or waking Bruce so instead he stayed there, happy and almost content with life and drifted in and out of dreamless sleep, the feeling of Bruce next to him a constant reassurance that he'd be ok.  
  
Thor woke again with Bruce mumbling something into his neck, Thor could feel his eyelashes tickling his neck as Bruce's eyes fluttered open. Bruce made a soft noise and tangled his legs with Thor's.   
  
"Good morning," Bruce murmered into Thor's neck, kissing the cord of Thor's neck softly.  
  
"Good morning to you too," Thor replied, carding his fingers through Bruce's curls, the gesture greatly appreciated.  
  
"Do you think the others will wonder where we are?" Bruce asked sleepily as tucked his hand under his face, a very human thing to do that made Thor feel all happy and light inside.  
  
"I assume so," Thor mumbled as he kissed Bruce's temple softly. "Tony will come barging in at any moment,"  
  
Bruce laughed at Thor comment, a carefree laugh that Thor thought he'd never here from someone so broken like Bruce.  
  
 Less than a year ago Bruce was a shell of what he used to be - he'd almost never eat, living on a diet of caffeine. But then things started to change, Bruce reached out to get help and that had been the turning point.   
  
"Hey," Bruce said, sitting up slightly and propping himself up with his elbow. "I love you,"   
  
Thor smiled softly, wishing time could stop at that moment, where they'd never had to experience pain or anger or loss. The comfort of lying next to someone you love is undescribable. Just each other, forever and ever.  
  
"I love you too,"


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One touch is all it took, one fleeting look, one kiss,"

Bruce didn't know what to do but God- every moment touching Thor felt like holding fire in his hands. The feeling of skin against skin, heart to heart, was almost overwhelming.

 

"Jesus," Bruce moaned as Thor slowly made love to him. A bittersweet moment - half the population had dissappeared and turned to dust yet at that moment with Thor inside of him, Bruce was selfish. So fucking selfish and he couldn't care less.

 

Thor murmered Bruce's name like prayer, his hands everywhere, wanting to hold and to touch more. At that moment Thor was greedy, he could be out there trying to find Thanos yet with Bruce a moaning mess underneath him, he couldn't help himself.

 

One touch is all it took, one fleeting look, one kiss before they fell into bed. Bruce knew it was wrong yet it felt so right - he felt like he was in a shitty song, falling into bed with a lover at the worst times and when the right time finally came, he'd push them away.

 

Bruce promised to himself that he'd stay with Thor, a promise that was broken many times yet Thor stayed - something Bruce could never quite understand.

 

 Bruce was a human. Thor was a god.

Yet they fitted together like puzzle pieces, their curved and jagged edges slotting together perfectly. Something about that seemed profoundly poetic - some sort of soulmate bullshit that Bruce wouldn't have believed in before he found Thor.

 

"Yes - yes, like that," Bruce groaned, kissing Thor roughly as the knot in his stomach unravelled. Bruce felt like he was falling, down and down and down.

 

Thor followed Bruce soon after and collapsed beside him, caressing Bruce's cheek. He kissed him softly, they were alone in the world, empty and broken - but at least they had each other.


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thor cried for the first time in years,"

Bruce was convinced that he could get lost in Thor's eyes - they were an infinite universe, untouchable and godly. Something so far away yet so close. Thor's eyes were an unnatural shade of blue, something that Bruce had never seen before. Bruce assumed it had to do witht he fact that Thor was a god, a god walking amoung humans.  
  
"Bruce, no you can't leave me," Thor said, tears in his eyes as he held Bruce's broken body. Bruce could feel death creeping closer, a dark blanket ready to snuff out another candle.   
  
"I- I love you," Bruce murmered before coughing, tasting the metallic tang of blood on his tongue. "You - I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier,"  
  
"Bruce - no, please," Thor said, his voice cracking as he cradled Bruce's head close to his chest before kissing him. A final goodbye.   
  
"I love-," Bruce began as his vision started to rapidly fade. "I love you,"  
  
Thor cried for the first time in years that day, his heart shattering into millions of pieces. He promised himself to one day find Bruce, somewhere amoung the stars.


	6. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just kiss me you idiot,"

"I think we're being followed," Thor stage-whispered, rolling his eyes when Bruce smacked him in the arm.  
"Do you think they'll try kill us?"  
  
"Be quiet, Thor," Bruce said laughing slightly, pulling his handgun out of a concealed pocket in his suit jacket. "And yes, there's a person standing up in the rafters, possibly a sniper, waiting to shoot us,"  
  
Thor sighed when Bruce looked away to find his surroundings. Thor didn't want to be stuck in a mission with the man he was love with but alas, life had plenty of tricks up their sleeve to fuck with Thor. First, life kills his family, then decides to make him fall in love with his partner in crime. It was as if Thor was stuck in a shitty detective romance novel.   
  


He could almost imagine the blurb of the novel: " _Orphan falls in love with extremely handsome yet hardworking and witty man"_ Except they never make love or anything like that, Thor will probably just wank his feelings away or just forever simmer in the weird sexual tension between himself and Bruce.

  
They were in a barn in the middle of France, a bunch of thugs hiding in between the bales of hay, stashing millions of pounds worth of cocaine into tiny places that would be a complete pain in the ass to find.   
  
Bruce and Thor on the other hand were squashed between a bale of hay and the wooden wall of the barn. Bruce's hand someonehow managed to rest itself on Thor's thigh making Thor feel slightly aroused and extremely nervous.  
  
_Think of gross things._ He thought to himself.  _Old people, rotten food -_  
  
But then instead of Thor and Bruce facing the same direction, chest to back, Bruce shimmied over to peer past the bale, his hand accidentally brushing Thor's crotch.  
  
"Oops," Bruce whispered, awkwardly craining his neck to face Thor, his face flushed and an embarresed look on his face. "Um - I - sorry about that,"  
  
"It's uh - all good," Thor whispered back, feeling his face heat up. It was pretty ridiculous, Thor acting like a godamn horny teenager in love.  
  
"I think we should wait 'til the thugs leave, alert headquarters about the cocaine and then go after the them?" Bruce asked, sliding back towards Thor, this time keeping his hands away from Thor's crotch.  
  
"Ok," Thor nodded, but on the inside he was on full fucking freak-out mode. He had no clue how long he'd last there with Bruce, breathing down each other's necks, staring but not acting upon anything. Just another typical case with lovesick Thor and oblivious ol' Bruce. Nicknames courtesy of Stephen Strange.  
  
"Hey," Bruce whispered, "I have something important to tell you,"   
  
Thor swallowed thickly before answering. "Ok, shoot,"   
  
"I think I'm in love with you," Bruce sighed, looking at the hay bale rather than at Thor. "And this is the worst possible time to announce my love for you,"  
  
"You - Me - I - What?" Thor whispered back, a million thoughts rushing through his head. Never did he think that Bruce would confess his love in a barn in the middle of fucking nowhere but Thor didn't exactly have the best relationship with life so that was expected.  
  
"Just kiss me, you idiot," Bruce said, before pulling Thor in by the neck and pressing their lips together. Thor could not believe what was happening, Bruce was kissing him, one hand snaked around his shoulder, the other clenching his coat.  
  
Bruce suddenly stood back, grinning like the goof he was. "The thugs are gone," He said, stroking the side Thor's face.   
  
Thor grinned back before saying. "We'll resume this later then, shall we?"  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bruce had left to live a simple life,"

Bruce sat alone in a small cottage, nothing for company but a roaring fire. After the war, looking at all his friends, shells of who they used to be - it was all too much for Bruce. He'd left it all behind, he left everything behind.   
  
It had been a couple years since he had turned into Hulk and to be honest, Bruce was perfectly content with that. It had been a couple years since he was in a lab and that was fine, Bruce had left to live a simple life. It had only been a month since he last saw  _him_  yet his mind was racing, thinking of the possible things that could've went wrong.  
  
_He_  had left to go find Thanos and he could have been anywhere, he could have been dead. But when Bruce woke up the next day, the fire gone and in it's place a pile of ash he noticed someone was holding him.   
  
Bruce smiled, because he knew exactly who it was. Thor was happy to be home.


End file.
